shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BaconMan1234/Ideas for Shadow Fight 2
Here are my suggestions for Shadow Fight 2: New Weapons *'Spear (ranged) '- A long throwing spear. It is thrown in a horizontal straight line, and deals more damage than the chakram-class and dart classes of ranged weapon. But as a drawback, it takes considerably longer to throw and is easier to dodge. *'Hydra Kusarigama '- A three-headed kusarigama. The three heads strike at different times, so when doing the Strong Slash, where a one-headed kusarigama would score only one head hit, the Hydra Kusarigama would score three head hits. Though of course individual strikes would have to be much weaker than normal. *'Branding Rod '- A rod with a red-hot tip, like the ones you use to brand/mark things. Could be a staff-type but the super slash would have to utilise the red-hot part. *'Snake Fangs '- Very short ranged weapons with razor sharp tips. These have super fast attacks to compensate for their short range, and are also enchanted with a special Complex Recipe ''enchantment: Venom (the enemy loses 8% of their health every second for five seconds, and their attacks are much weaker for that duration). New Magic *'Dragon Spirit '- The user slams the ground with their weapon, much like Asteroid. But instead of asteroids, a giant dragon smashes into the enemy. *'Ice Blast '- Corporal/Widow's ice ball spell. *'Stalagmite - The user smashes the ground and up comes a series of ice spikes, exactly like Widow's version of Dark Implosion. *'Energy Bomb '- An enchanced version of the energy ball. Is cast like the energy ball, but has a gigantic explosion. The colour is dark blue. Complex Recipe Enchantments *'Paralyse '- The enemy is stunned for eight seconds, and will receive 40% more damage during that time. The enemy's attacks will be 20% weaker for 20 seconds. *'Rebirth '- If you die when this enchantment has taken effect, you are revived, with 20% of the enemy's maximum health. The enemy loses 20% maximum health. This enchantment can kill the enemy. *'Overwhelm '- All of your attacks are 100% stronger for 5 seconds. *'Renewal '- You recover 10% health for 5 seconds. *'Venom '- Enemy loses 8% every second for five seconds, and their attacks are much weaker for that duration (50%). *'Damage Conversion '- A chance for the enemy's attack to deal zero damage to you, instead increasing your next attack's damage by 50% of the amount blocked. *'Cripple '- The enemy's attacks are 85% weaker for eight seconds. Daily Rewards Daily Rewards are rewarded every daily. They operate on a 7 day cycle. 'Day 1: '''1/5 of the $1.29 coins in-app purchase '''Day 2: '''2/5 of the $1.29 coins in-app purchase '''Day 3: '''3/5 of the $1.29 coins in-app purchase '''Day 4: '''4/5 of the $1.29 coins in-app purchase '''Day 5: '''The $1.29 coins in-app purchase. '''Day 6: '''2 gems '''Day 7: '''5 gems New Attacks *'Rolling Slam '- Controls: south-east (control stick), punch (CLOSE UP). Shadow rolls under the enemy, grabs his/her ankles and slams her onto the ground. Unlocked level 47. ''45 damage *'Headbutt '- Controls: north-east (control stick), punch (CLOSE UP). Shadow rams his head into the enemy. Deals no damage to Shadow. Unlocked level 6. 20 damage *'Rapid Punch '- (UNARMED) This deals with the problem of there being no double "slash" when unarmed. Controls: punch x2. Shadow does two straight, strong punches. Damage: 8 ''(first punch), 7 ''(second punch) Other Suggestions *Extended survival. Make survival '''endless, longer than ten or six rounds. The rewards won't be reduced, so you'll still get a big reward for reaching ten or six rounds, but you can continue to earn even more coins. *Bosses in Survival mode. There should be exceptionally powerful ninja/looters in survival, say, every ten rounds. These enemies give bigger rewards and small sums of gems. *The option to pay gems to increase the energy bar capacity. Even if it's super expensive, it should still be an option. Say, 250 gems to increase it to six and 500 gems to increase it to 7. 7 could be the cap. *More difficulties: 'LEGENDARY '(black in colour, harder than impossible) and 'BASIC '(light blue in colour, easier than Easy). *A shield button. This button can completely absorb a small number of hits, and reacts instantly. When you want to dodge an emergency hit, press the shield to block it. Shield can't be penetrated, but can only block a certain amount of hits. There should be a shield section in the shop, though shields will be the only consumables available for purchase. Shields, when broken, can be re-purchased for coins, and, for special shields, gems. *Ability to play your own music in the background *Rent weapons for a fraction of the cost. Rent them for one fight only. *Temporarily buff weapons. Like an upgrade but much cheaper and only lasts one fight. Shields I decided to make a shields section. I suggest three types of shields, each with increased durability. All can be broken, however, and must be restored after use. 'IRON SHIELD '- Absorbs one hit. 'STEEL SHIELD '- Absorbs two hits. 'GILDED SHIELD '- Absorbs three hits. Category:Blog posts